Computer and network data systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices. Recently, new storage technologies have been developed which employ resistive memory elements. These resistive memory elements can include resistive random-access memory (RRAM or ReRAM), which are types of non-volatile random access memory that store data by altering a resistance of a solid-state material. However, ReRAM elements can be difficult to manufacture and incorporate into memory devices. Moreover, arrays of ReRAM employ two-terminal memory elements which do not integrate well into arrayed architectures.